


Oknutzy make out sesh

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill!, fluff!, literally just a make out session I'm not even kidding, logan loving hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Logan was going to die.
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Oknutzy make out sesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> Anonymous asked: hiii can i pLS request an o'knutzy makeout session that doesn't end in sex? just three boys, loving each other and touching each other and kissing each other EVERYWHERE
> 
> well Anon, ask and you shall receive!

Logan was going to die.

He didn’t know how they got there, or what had prompted it but the world began and ended around the place where Leo’s lips met his throat, and where his own lips met Finn’s. 

He could vaguely hear the tv playing in the background, feel his knees slipping against the soft fabric of the couch, a hand tangling in Finn’s hair, the other reaching behind him to grab hold of Leo’s warm fingers. 

Logan groaned into the kiss, pulling away to pull Leo’s mouth to his. Leo laughed softly, dropping a couple of chaste kisses onto his mouth before capturing his lips with a devastating passion. Leo’s warm fingers trailed from his shoulders, down his torso, to his thighs, using his grip to pull Logan into his lap, never separating their lips. 

Finn moaned at the loss of contact, squeezing Leo’s side in protest even as he leaned forward to nip at Leo’s neck, making him groan into Logan’s mouth. Finn trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses up Leo’s neck, kissing and sucking as he went, leaving a trail of pretty pink in his wake. He paused to listen to Leo and Logan’s choked gasps when he slipped his icy fingers under their sweaters, laughing softly when Leo reached back to squeeze his knee. 

Finn traced idle shapes onto Leo’s ribs, sliding his arm around the blonde’s torso to pull him closer, pulling his sweater off in one fluid motion. 

The redhead paused for a second, taking a moment to just soak in his boys, wrapped around each other, loving each other, loving _him_. The sheer joy overwhelmed him.

“I _love_ my life.” he groaned, leaning grab Leo’s chin, kissing him hot and messy over his shoulder. Leo shifted, leaning back against the corner of their couch, putting his hands into the pockets of Finn’s jeans, using his grip on Finn’s ass to tug him closer. 

Finn let out a breathy chuckle, kissing Leo in between words, “Turning into a rom-com cliche, are we?” 

Leo laughed, breathing heavily even as he drawled, “Oh baby, I’m _every_ rom-com cliche for the both of you.” 

Finn laughed, bumping their foreheads together. “You are _such_ a sap, nutter butter. I love it.”

Leo grinned, flashing those magnificent dimples of his before surging forward to meet Finn’s lips in a soft, slow kiss. 

The two of them didn’t even know what had happened, jumping apart at a thud and a muffled curse. 

Finn took one look at Logan and burst out laughing. Logan glared at him from his position sprawled on the floor, wincing and rubbing at the back of his head. 

Leo visibly held back his laughter, choosing instead to reach his hand out to his boyfriend, tugging Logan into his lap.

“Awwww baby, what happened?” He asked, laughter and mischief sparkling behind those blue irises. Logan pouted, crossing his arms across his chest with a huff. 

“I-I don’t know! I was just going to kiss fishy, and I went to grab him but then my knee slipped!”

Finn had just finished rolling on the floor, wiping the tears from his eyes when Logan’s words set him off again. Leo tried his best, but couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped him. 

“Want me to kiss it better for you mon cheri?” 

Logan grumbled under his breath, even as he settled in more comfortably onto Leo’s chest. “Let’s just finish watching the damn movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
